metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots
Metal Gear Solid 4 is the next game to be released in the Metal Gear Solid series. It is to be released on the PlayStation 3. Below is a promo image of the game that was revealed at E3, it contains the characters Vamp, Meryl, Raiden, Ocelot, Solid Snake and Otacon. The last two characters are hinted to be Big Boss and Naomi Hunter, but no-one outside of Konami can be sure of this. Officially, the new locations for MGS4 are somewhere in the Middle East, somewhere in South America and somewhere in Eastern Europe. America has replaced much of it's military with PMCs. However the Largest PMC "Outer Heaven" turns out to be run by Liquid Snake. Like Big Boss before him he wants to create a world where there will always be a need for soldiers. Solid Snake has been sent in to stop him. However because of his advanced aging and the FOXDIE virus Snake only has six months to live. At the Tokyo Games Show last year, more info and screenshots of the game were announced. The game is apparently going to surpass the idea of being "Real", and attempt an even greater feat of being "Natural". Wind will subtely blow sand across the scenery, if a tree was to burn down the seeds would sprout and grow flowers. This is just a taste of what is to come. At E3-2006, a short, 3 minute trailer was shown at Sony's Press Conference for the PS3 and PSP. The video showed incredible renditions of Solid Snake, Naomi Hunter, Colonel Campbell, Meryl Silverburgh, Otacon, Raiden and "Liquid Ocelot". Revolver Ocelot spoke with the voice of Liquid Snake, without reference to Ocelot himself. The Story So Far A new terror has risen from the graves somewhere in the Middle East, these were not normal soldiers of yesterday but just bi-products of tomorrow's use in a whole new war that will need to be fought on a different battlefield. Solid Snake is aging fast but is called back into service once more to finish the job that was left sometime ago during the Big Shell incident in New York. Many of the old characters will be back in this new installation, old friends and new enemies. New Game Elements Octocamo Octocamo is a new type of camoflage that blends in automatically with the environment. The "octo" part comes from the animal "octopus" that can blend in with their surroundings. It comes in two parts; a body suit and a mask. Movement * rolling along the ground. * attacking while lying on his back. * undulating and shuffling along the ground. * There will be new CQC actions. Barrel Barrels can now be used like boxes in the older games. while it's on Its side Snake can make it roll knocking over enemies. Other * Solid Eye * Metal Gear Gekkou * Metal Gear Mk.II Theme The Theme that has been stated for this game is that of senses. What we know is that one of the keys to this game will be taking into account of your own senses when deciding what to do. As an example the Gekkou will use sound to both scare the player with bull like roars and lull them into a false sense of security by making cicada noises. Rumours Young Snake One of the trailers show an Otocamo wearing character being chased by Guards. When they give up, he reveals himself as a younger Solid Snake. There are various theories to explain Young Snake. * It's just a Mask Setting. * There may be flashbacks in the game. * He's another clone of Big Boss. * Snake gets a FOXDIE cure during the game. * Hideo Kojima is messing with our reality again. Xbox360 version With a lot of Xbox fans not wanting to buy another Console a rumour has been spreading that a Xbox360 version of the game is in the works. However Hideo has stated that there is not going to be one. Also being a flagship PlayStation 3 game it would be reasonable to assume that the game will make use of the motion sensing six-axis controller, A feature that the Xbox360 does not currently provide. Fun Trivia for Metal Gear Solid 4 *Hideo Kojima has stated that, by the end of the game, fans are going to "like Raiden very much" *More polygons are used to make Snake's moustache than were used to make the soldiers in Metal Gear Solid 3. See Also * Upcoming Metal Gear Titles Category:Games Category:Metal Gear Solid 4